Gone to Hell, Alone
by ifanimegoeslikethis
Summary: Hilda and Baby Beel was gone. Alaindelon, Lamia, everyone. the link was cut, and the worse of all, no one remembers them, except Oga. and Behemoth's 34th pillar squad is back, declaring another war for the honor and the throne. They have declared a coup d' etat with Kingdom, and they challenged the humans, but Oga will face them alone, because no one remembered them.
1. Chapter 1

Whoah!~ another story from me! hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: dont own beelzebub!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Oga was running anxiously when he noticed that the road he's running on, was burning, as if all hell broke loose.

"Get outta my way!" he punched the gilled pillar in front of him, and he flew a good thirty meters in the sky.

"Oga!" a familiar voice called him. It was Hilda.

"Hurry up and save the Master!"

"I'm on my way!" he ran as fast as he could, catching up with Sodom, Jabberwock's grand Bahamuth.

"You're not getting away!"

"Oga-dono, please use me!" Alaindelon offered his help. He split open and Oga entered his body.

"Transfer!"

"Shingetsuryuu battoujutsu nishiki: Hyaka midare zakura, massou renken hanafubuki!" Aoi used her skill, aiming at Sodom.

"Don't interfere!" Jabberwock hit Aoi.

"Kunieda-sempai!" Furuichi jumped towards Aoi and he covered him, making him the one to be hit.

"Furuichi!" Aoi exclaimed, as she saw Furuichi vomiting blood.

"Furuichi! Get a hold of yourself, Furuichi!"

"What the hell is happening here?" Himekawa asked everyone, but no one answered him.

"Demon shock!" he used his stun baton to electrocute a bunch of pillar squad.

"This isn't funny anymore!" Tojo was all serious now. He punched everyone who is in his way.

"Furuichi!" Lamia ran to assist Aoi cure Furuichi, who's still unconscious.

"Nee-san!"

"Nene!" Nene ran towards Aoi, but she was stopped by one of the pillar head, Salamander.

"Sorry but you're not authorized to enter the line," and with that, he snapped his fingers and he set Nene on fire.

"AHHHH!" Nene cried in pain.

"Nene!" Aoi cried.

"4th!" the Red Tails exclaimed in chorus.

Nene land on her knees, Salamander bowed and whispered to her. Nene stood up, she pulled her chain and she started attacking the Red Tails.

"Open!"

"Ho… you really did catch up with me, don't you?"

"Give me back… Baby Beel," Oga said with a fiery eyes.

"Hmm… don't go all confident! You can't win against me without the Young Master's powers!" Jabberwock smirked, insulting Oga.

"Don't underestimate me!" Oga ran towards Jabberwock. He punched him, but Jabberwock dodged it. He held Oga's arm and break it.

"…" Oha gritted in pain. He escaped. His actions were desperate.

"You can't beat me now, you're weak! You don't deserve my time! Now be gone!" Jabberwock kicked Oga and he fell from a terrifying height.

"Oga-dono!"

Oga fell. He's lucky he was still conscious after falling from that height. He opened his eyes and he was shocked. His eyes widened in surprise. The whole place was like a burning hell, burning with Salamander's flames. He saw Hilda, being stabbed again, Furuichi lying bloodied on the ground, the Touhoushinki: Kunieda, Tojo, Himekawa, Kanzaki, the Red Tails, the 6 Holy Knights. Everyone was unconscious, and the worst case, is that they might be dead. Oga was losing his self. This is hell, he thought to himself.

"Oga…save… the Master…" Hilda's last words.

"Hilda!"

"Hilda!"

Oga woke up. He was in his room. Everything was normal, except that Saotome was in his room.


	2. When they don't remember anymore

finally!another chapter for my second story!

well i'll use this to advertise my two chapter story for Oga's birthday!

yeah!

**disclaimer: i dont own beelzebub!xD**

* * *

**When they won't remember anymore...**

"Yo, you piece of crap," Saotome greeted Oga in a harsh way.

"Beard-bandana!" Oga responded with a shocked face.

"How's your long sleep, you shit! Don't you know how long did you sleep?! It's been two weeks!"

"Two weeks?" Oga retorted in astonishment. "Yeah! Hilda! Where is she? Baby Beel?!"

"They all gone to hell," Saotome answered, while lighting his cigarette.

"Ah…that was the last thing I remember, Hilda was stabbed, Beel was abducted, I wish they weren't dead."

"They are not going to kill them, after all they are considered hostages of En's army."

"What do you mean?"

"Behemoth's 34th Pillar Squad… has started a war, war against the Kingdom, a war of glory and honor."

"Does it have to do with us?"

"You're really stupid you know? Of course Beel is their rival, they'll play dirty just to win this stupid war they have started."

"But now it has nothing to do with me," Oga replied.

"Idiot! They are after the human world! Where do you think they're going after they conquered the demon world? Here of course! And because of that you need to search for Beelze!" Saotome was all pissed.

"Huh? Why would I? I'm already free of this fucking life!" Oga matched Saotome's attitude, pissed and angry.

"Listen well, you piece of crap…YOU'RE THE ONLY FATHER HE HAS IN THIS WORLD! SO GO AND FIND HIM! YOU'RE THE ONLY BASTARD WHO CAN SHOWCASE HIS POWER, THE DEMON LORD'S POWER!" Saotome explained while losing himself in that moment. He already finished his cigarette.

"_You are the only father he has in this world…"_

"_And you, Tatsumi, are the man who can do it…"_

Hilda's words echoed in his mind. _"Oga… save the Master…"_

Oga stood up. Determination was written all over his face.

"Why are you the one deciding that? I won't let them away from me nor let them die. I'm going to beat the shit out of those pillar shit and make them bow to me… every single one of them! I won't lose to them!" Oga concluded, his eyes are fiery and determined.

"Looks like you've made your mind. Now then get ready for school, everyone is waiting for you," Saotome smirked.

"Ah… I'm all ready to go," Oga replied.

Saotome went first. Oga on the other hand, went to the bathroom first, took a bath, finished. He went upstairs, move to his closet, opened it, wore his clothes and brushed his hair up. He was ready to go.

On his way to school, he kept thinking on how to save Beel and Hilda, and where the hell they might be. He reached his destination, St. Ishiyama and went straight to Ishiyama's special class. He opened the door and suddenly all heads are turned to him. All eyes staring at him.

"OGA!" everyone chorused.

"Oga, you're back! How are you? Are you all well now?" his classmates bombarded him with questions.

"Um… I'm okay now…" Oga answered in a relaxed manner.

"We're all wondering what had happened to you, you're all beaten," Furuichi told Oga.

"What?" Oga wandered his eyes around the classroom. All eyes are looking at him with worry in their eyes.

"Furuichi, follow me…" Oga went outside the room, and they headed to the rooftop.

They reached the rooftop and Oga leaned on the fences. Furuichi looked at his way.

"So what are we doing in here, Oga? Classes are going to start soon," Furuichi reminded him that classes will be soon, or else that Saotome will punch both of them all the way to Saturn.

"Furuichi, how's everyone?"

"Ohhh, are you really that worried about us when you're not here?" Furuichi mockingly answered.

"Idiot, why would I? I'm asking about how's everyone after the invasion of the Akumano Academy?"

"Oh…"

"After Beel and Hilda are gone," Oga continued.

"Hilda-san… Akumano Academy?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? Are you stupid?" Oga was starting to get pissed.

"I'm not stupid! It's just that I don't get you! What are you talking about?"

"Huh? You know my kid, and Hilda the one you all calling my wife!"

"Oga…"

"What? You remember now?" Oga showed a little smile on his lips.

"Oga…"

"Eh?"

"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? YOUR KID? YOUR WIFE?! THE HELL! DAMN YOU OGA!" Furuichi lost it and started whining like a baby. He was running in circles while running like a bitch.

"What?! You don't really remember Hilda? Baby Beel?!"

"You just said she is your wife, to top it all you had a kid with her! Dammit! When did this happen, huh, Oga?!"

Oga was dumbfounded. He looked at Furuichi with 'what the hell are you saying' face.

"You really don't remember them?! Oi! I'm damn serious here!"

"I'm freaking serious too! How the hell did you managed to have a family when I'm more handsome that you!" and he cried more. He sounded like a baby now.

"Furuichi you idiot!" Oga punched Furuichi out of annoyance. He was panting hard. "Stop screwing with me! I'm gonna kill you!"

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't know them! You're the one who is stupid!"

Oga was confused yet pissed. How the hell did Furuichi forgot? He was drooling at Hilda's legs always! How!

"Seriously?" Oga calmed down a little, it can be heard in his voice.

"Let's ask the class for you to believe me, you bastard!" and they went back to the class hurriedly.

"Everyone! Oga said he already had a wife and a kid!" Furuichi announced the whole classroom. Everyone looked at their way. Everyone turned their heads in complete disbelief.

"Oga has what? A kid and a wife?! Can't be! Seriously? Since when? Who's the damn woman!?" and now he is the topic of their muttering and mumbling. But Oga is not yet convinced that everyone has forgotten about Hilda and Beel.

"Shut up everyone of you!" he said out of annoyance. "What the hell is wrong with you guys! Don't fuck with me! This is what I'm talking about!" and he pulled a picture of the two from his pocket, and he showed it to the whole class.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" everyone chorused in disbelief. Some was shocked and remained dumbfounded, while some started making ruckus out of it.

"Oga… has really a son and a wife… to top it all she is a blond bombshell!"

"OGAAAAAAAAAAA! EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Aoi rushed to him and started choking him back and forth. "Give me back my effort in taking care of you when you are injured!" Aoi has lost it.

"Oi Kunieda! Stop it! Like you wasn't injured that time too!"

Aoi let go. "Injured? Me? Why?" Aoi questioned him, with a confusing vibe in it.

"Are you kidding me? All of you was on the brink of death at that time! We were all fighting against those bastards at the Akumano High!" and now Oga was all pissed. How can they forgot what happened at that time? Is he alone now? "Stop messing with me you assholes! It's not funny anymore!"

"Oi Oga! Whatever your problem is, don't drag us down. What Akumano High? Never heard a school with such a stupid name!" Kanzaki complained.

"Are you all out of money so you decided to become a comedian to earn some?" Himekawa barged in the conversation.

"Are you fighting with them Oga? Then count me in!" Tojo entered the fray. Everyone is spouting nonsense, but nothing about that time, when the surrounding they are all moving in was like a burning hell, fire aroused everywhere, when everyone lies on the floor bloodied and unconsciously dying.

"That's it!" Oga exclaimed, making everyone turned their heads to look at him. 'Salamander's flames! The one that he used on Hilda! That was the flame that burned everyone's memories!'

"That's right, Salamander's flames," A voice second the motion. It was Koma.

"You're Kunieda's pet…" Oga mumbled.

"What do you want?" Oga asked Koma.

"He burned their memories. This is crazy, they have started a war against the kingdom."

"I heard it too, and they are targeting this world, too. Right now I'm searching for some help, after all they are demons. And I thought they could help me search Hilda and Beel. But it was the total opposite."

"Yeah, even Aoi-chan has forgotten about me…" Koma said in disappointment.

"Eh? For real?!"

"For real… and because of that … there is only one thing left to do," Koma concluded.

"And what is it?" Oga asked curiously.

Koma flashed one of his evil grins, "I'll tell you if you tell me what color of underwear Aoi-chan is wearing right now!"

"NO WAY!" Oga punched the perverted Koma all the way to the Milky Way.

"Ahem! Like what I'm saying, we just need to bring their memories back."

"And how is it?"

"You already know the answer, you already did it, didn't you?"

"Did it…" Oga paused and thought for a moment. How?

"It was like Hilda's memory lost, how was it again?" Oga thought deeply. 'If I recall my memory is right, we watched that video and it says something… something like prince charming and—' Oga was like 'no way' face.

"It's a kiss from your prince charming."

"That's right," a voice agreed. It was Saotome.

"Saotome…"

"Call me sensei, you piece of crap!" Saotome shouted at him. "I went back to the demon world, and it was hell. The situation there is damn complicated. Even the great demon lord nor the kingdom can't lay a hand on them. They took Beelze as a hostage, that's why…" he concluded as he lit his cigarette.

"Baby Beel… how about Hilda?" Oga asked him anxiously.

Saotome became quiet. He sip his cigarette and then he blew, "Nowhere to be found…"

Oga's eyes widened. Is Hilda dead? There's no way in hell that that damn woman is dead now, he thought.

"If you're thinking of rescuing them… you better start your plan," Saotome gave him a cunning smirk.

"Damn right I will!"

After class, Oga went straight home. He slumped on his bed and think. His room is quite spacious now that Hilda and Beel are gone.

"There's no way in hell that I'll kiss them all. It's not like I'm everyone's prince charming anyway, rather I'm their worst enemy," Oga thought with a disgusted look on his face.

"I thought of that, too," a voice just appeared out of nowhwere.

"Seriously, how long are you gonna think how to solve the problem? You just can call us anytime."

Oga was mesmerized, "Lamia! Eh… Dr. … um…"

"Forcas," the doctor replied.

"Ugh… don't forget about me Oga-dono," Alaindelon stated.

"How did you get here?"

"Well we manged to escape, somehow because of Alaindelon's help, and Angelica too," Lamia concluded.

"Angelica stayed at the demon world to search for Hilda-sama," Alaindelon explained.

"Beelze-sama was incarcerated in their base, being cared by another demon maidservant. Everyone was under their control."

"What is this stupid demon lord doing?" Oga asked.

"Um tata um tata! I love noodles!" the great demon lord sang as he play his game.

"You're doing great, Great Demon Lord," Behemoth complimented him.

"Call the 911, because I'm burning hot! You see that?"

"Yes, Great Demon Lord."

And he continued to play the game.

"He still doesn't know the situation," they admitted it, and they were embarrassed.

"Seriously?! ' Great Demon Lord…Paneh…'

"We don't know what might happen if the great demon lord will find out…"

"That's a serious one… but the problem we face now is how to make their memories return," Oga said.

"We'll make the medicine," Dr. Forcas concluded. "But it may take a long a time to make it. They were quite many."

"I wish for it to be done immediately, I want to rescue them as soon as possible."

"We want it too, but we can't go back to the demon world that easily, the security there was tight. All the things we need was there," Forcas doubtfully stated.

"Then we'll go there," Oga decided.

"WHAT? ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! There's a war happening there! How stupid can you be?!" Lamia protested.

"A total idiot!"

"And you have no complains about that?"

"Nothing! Because I have a super idea…" Oga smirked.

"Eh? Of course I can, right now? Okay, coming," Furuichi said through the phone. Oga hung up.

"Is Furuichi comig over?" Lamia asked.

"Ah… he'll be here any minute."

"What's your plan?"

Oga smiled.

"WHAT? NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD KISS THAT CREEP!" Lamia protested. She was so pissed that she aimed her gun towards Oga and was ready to fire it.

"But we need to try it! Furuichi is one of the people I need in this plan! How can he help me if he doesn't remember a thing!" Oga explained. "And I know that you like Furuichi!"

Lamia blushed, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what did you say?! I don't like him!" and she kicked Oga's ass one after another.

"I'm here, so what do you—" Furuichi saw the whole scene, wondering in astonishment.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?! OGA WHO ARE THEY?" Furuichi cowered in fear.

"You reall don't remember me Takayuki?! I can't live anymore!" Alaindelon cried and he hugged Furuichi.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Furuichi cried like there's no tomorrow.

"Shut the fuck up!" Oga broke all the ruckus in just one shout. "Would you guys get serious! There's no more time left!"

"S-s-s-sorry…" they all answered in chorus.

"Um… I like to cooperate here Oga, but, can you introduce them to me?" Furuichi insisted.

"There's no need for that," Oga answered. "Lamia! Do it now!" he ordered.

"No way! There's no way in hell!"

"Just think of it, you're doing this for Hilda and Beel! Do it now, Lamia!"

"Wait wait, you two doesn't make any sense here!"

"Shut up!" the two jinxed.

"Of course I want to save them both, but…"

"Do it now!" Oga then pushed the brat girl towards Furuichi.

"IYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" and she tripped. She opened her eyes just to find out that Furuichi was on top of her… and their lips are sealed.

"Get off me!" And she slapped Furuichi as hard as she could. He puked blood.

"The hell Lamia!" he shouted. Everyone was silenced.

"Eh? You know me?" Lamia asked.

"Of course, duh! You never changed! It hurts you know!"

Lamia stared at him.

"KYAHHHHHH! Don't tell me… that I'm your princess?! You lolicon!" and she cried like there's no tomorrow.

"Not good… I'm screwed…" Furuichi was dumbfounded.

"So do you remember now?" Oga asked his stupid looking friend.

"Ah… looks like they were abducted. So what are you planning to do?" Furuichi inquired. Oga on the other hand… was in his thinking position. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Heh… isn't it obvious?" Oga asked them while grinning.

"Oi oi, don't tell me…" Furuichi's face became taciturn, sweats flow like there's no tomorrow.

"We're going to invade… the demon world, once everyone get their memories back," Oga concluded.

"Idiot! That's suicide! Don't even think about it!" Furuichi protested as soon as Oga stopped talking.

"And I mentioned that security was so damn tight!" Lamia second the motion.

"First of all you need to gather all the necessary ingredients for the medicine," Oga continued.

"Are you even listening to us?!" Lamia and Furuichi jinxed.

"There's no more time left! If we don't get it, Hilda and Beel might be dead already! If that's the case then there's no pint on doing this!" Oga explained in an authoritative voice that everyone is convinced. They all bowed their heads and tried to think about it.

"Okay… I get it. We just need to get the ingredients and make that medicine, right? Then in return, you better rescue Beelze-sama and Hilda nee-sama, get it?" Lamia dealt with him.

"Ah…roger," Oga grinned.

"Then we shall depart soon, Alaindelon, can you help us?" Dr. Forcas seek for his assistance.

"As you wish…" and Alaindelon split in half.

As they walk away, they felt a familiar demonic power.

"This power…"

"YOLDA!" everyone chorused as they saw Yolda. She was all beaten up, bloodied and soiled.

* * *

**furuichi you lolicon!xD**

**kissing lamia! xD**

**well hope you guys like it though... had a hard time thinking how to make it interesting!**

**well please r&R! xD**

**yolda's here! what will happen next... i wonder...**

**next chapter: sealed within the eye**

**see you next chapter!**


	3. Sealed within the Eye

**Yeah finally chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

**Sealed within the Eye**

"He said it too, right? Now why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's completely impossible," Aoi explained herself to the hot, nerd girl who's wearing a pair of bikini under her coat.

"You said that the Shingetsuryuu Style was formed for the express purpose of fighting demons, so why won't you believe when I'm telling you that I'm a demon?"

"She's right, Aoi- chan," the little perverted dog just barged in the conversation.

"Agiel, what do you want from me? Leave me alone for all I care," Aoi sighed.

Aoi removed her upper clothes and she's ready to change into a normal one. Just then Agiel walks onto her.

"You know my name, but you don't know who I am?" Agiel smirked as she approached Aoi. She grabbed Aoi by the shoulders and pushed her onto the wall. "Now then, why don't we try getting your memories back?" she leaned closer to Aoi as if she was about to kiss her. Aoi squeezed her eyes shut. She was standing still. She was shaking. On the hand, Koma watched the yuri happening in front of him. He was overjoyed by it.

"Yes, that's it… that's the way, Aoi-chan," he said in a trembling voice, his blood oozing from the nose.

"Stop!" Aoi shouted at once. She was panting hard and heavy. "Are you crazy?!"

"Ahahaha! Do you think I'll actually kiss you? Don't kid! Ahahahaha! Sweet!" Agiel boke into a hearty laughter, while Aoi blushed extremely.

"So, did you and Oga know each other and planned to egg on me?"

"I told you a thousand times before, he is the father of the Demon Lord, and that I'm serving Lord En, Beelze-sama's brother, Oga's kid," Agiel explained while lying on the tatami floor.

"Yes, yes…" is all what Aoi said, but she really doesn't believe her.

* * *

"Come on, this guys are playing with you, Hildegarde, why don't you use me? Together we'll unleash true hell…"

"Don't fuck with me, I will never use you," Hilda said with a stoic face. She was locked up in the highest tower in Behemoth's headquarters. She was being crucified and tangled with some thick ropes with demonic seals. It was 2 weeks ago since she and Beelze are captured.

"What now, Hildegarde, do you expect that man to come and save you? He has already forgotten you…"

"You don't know him so don't give your damn conclusion already," Hilda was starting to get pissed. 'What if he already abandoned master? I don't care if he doesn't go after me, at least save the master, that's all I wish, Tatsumi…' she thought to herself.

"Whatever, you'll going to use me someday," the voice inside Hilda's head broke into na evil laughter. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

* * *

"This is bad. She hasn't woken up yet," Dr. Forcas aforementioned while still examining Yolda, who's lying in the bed.

"Maybe because she was tortured in the Demon Worl," Lamia added.

"Tortured? We're being damned there…" Yolda said after finally waking up. Her breathing was as heavy as before, as if she was on the brink of death.

"Yolda! Are you okay now?" Oga consulted her.

Yolda didn't utter a word, instead he hugged Oga, and she started to cry.

"Please… Oga Tatsumi… save Hilda…" she cried between her falling tears.

Oga heard her and his eyes widened in surprise. "Save Hilda? Where is she? What do you mean by that?" he bombarded Yolda with questions that has been killing him since they were abducted.

"I didn't exactly heard Salamander and Behemoth's conversation but, they will use Hilda… to unleash nightmare in hell…" Yolda concluded.

* * *

"Hilda! Let's go pick some flowers in the hill!" I invited my big sister.

"That's a wonderful idea! Let's go then!" and with that, she flashed a big grin, her two green, amber-like eyes sparkled.

Before, Hilda and I were in good terms with each other. Hilda was very caring and sweet. She always worries and then cares for me, even to the extent of having a light wound. She was always there for me, those two amber-like eyes were always looking after me. When I am scared at night, I slept with her. She hugs me tight for me to feel that I am safe with her. She also reads me some stories to put me into a deep sleep, and after that, I'll dream those stories. Her laughter cheers me up in the morning when I'm too lazy to wake up. For me, she is my sunshine, my guiding light. I like Hilda a lot… I love Hilda. Everything was perfect for the two of us… until that time came.

"We all know that it should be sealed within the body of a pureblood…"

"I know! But I won't give my Hilda for your stupid rituals! Punish me for all I care, but I won't give her away!" as I saw my mother crying over Hilda, I was really upset, with that, I conclude that I won't give her away too!

"Yolda, I'm scared…" Hilda approached me, as if I'm the big sister. I hugged her.

"Don't be scared, Hilda. I'm here. I'll protect you," I confronted her.

"They were all saying that I'm strong enough for my age to seal it within me… but I'm weak…"

"That's not true, Hilda, you're strong, and I envy you for that…" and then I smiled at her.

"Yolda…"

"I won't let them have you, you're the only sister I have…" and then I flashed a big smile at her again, knowing that she'll return the favor twice, and she did. Not knowing that… it might be the last.

"No! let me go! I don't want to go with you! Let me go!" I woke up upon hearing Hilda's screams and pleas. She was being dragged by some demons to start the ritual, to summon _it_ and seal _it_ within her.

"Let go of my Hilda!" my mother was very angry at that time. She was like cursing and condemning at everyone at that place. While I, I was pretending to be at sleep, my eyes half-closed. I said that I won't let them have their way with Hilda, but why am I doing nothing? Neither I can understand myself!

"Yolda!" Hilda screamed, and she glanced at me, her eyes were overflowing with tears. Her green eyes were full of tears of sadness, and with a blink of an eye, Hilda was stolen from me. Hilda… is gone. She was stolen, and I did nothing for it to happen.

Mother approached me and then she hugged me.

"Don't worry, Hilda is strong… she won't give up easily," my mother said in a teary eyes.

"_Yolda… I'm scared…"_

I suddenly remembered Hilda's words… she's scared. Several days had passed, and Hilda is back. I came rushing to her and I gave her a warm hug.

"Hilda! I missed you so much!" Hilda looked at me, without any emotion shown in her eyes. What's more surprising is that, her left eye is hidden under her golden hair that extends to the face.

"Hilda, what happened with your eye?" I tried to uncover it, but all she did was slapped my hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me, you rotten bitch!" her voice is trembling with anger. I was shocked.

"Hilda, what happened to you?" my eyes started to produce tears.

"Don't act like you know me."

After saying that, it was like my life flashed before my eyes. What happened to Hilda? Where is my sister? I can't accept the fact that my sister is gone… my sweet Hilda is gone, her smiles, they were all gone, and I did nothing!

"Hilda…" my eyes are all teary as I saw her blurry image, she was staring cold at me, as if I was a piece of crap. It took me a long time, for me to accept the fact that… she is really gone.

* * *

Yolda woke up by the sound of the chirping birds outside. Sunshine rays were blinding her.

"Oh, you're awake," Oga entered the room. Yolda turned her head and glanced at the brunette. So, who is this demon that is sealed within Hilda?" he continued.

Yolda bowed her head. "It is the demon lord's brother…"

Oga gulped. "The demon lord's brother…" he repeated.

"Truth is, it shouldn't be Master Beelze's father who is reigning at the throne, it supposed to be his elder brother. But their father wasn't approved by that. Because he sees his older son to be a cruel and bloodthirsty king, and it's not good even we're demons… that's why…" she paused.

"That's why?"

"…he killed his son…"

"So, what does it has to do with Hilda?"

"His retainers summon his soul, and it was sealed within Hilda, sealed within her eye."

"This is bad…"

"Behemoth's 34th Pillar Squad serves him, they can't accept the fact that his already dead. That's why they resurrected him, and then they declared a war after everything is ready," Yolda finished explaining everything.

"I see… that you're so worried about Hilda…" Oga confronted the blond girl. Yolda looked away.

"I just wanted to see my old sister… she told me before that she can somehow manage to be 'herself'… but I don't believe her… she's different now."

"I think that the old Hilda still lies inside of her," Oga stated what has been running in his mind.

"How do you say so?" Yolda asked as if she was contradicting Oga.

"Well… it's just because she still cares for Beel, and for the others. If it is the demon inside of her, it should care less, right?" Oga concluded.

Yolda heard him… and he is somewhat right. She smirked.

"I see that Hilda is lucky to be with you." Oga was surprised.

"You got it wrong, it's just, I can't let them be," Oga denied the truth, that it's not just responsibility, that there is a scheme of love for the two as well.

"Now I envy her again, for being popular with the guys."

"I told you, it's not—" he paused as Yolda stopped him with her finger. She looked at him, her eyes were saying something.

"Hey, why is it always Hilda?"

"Huh?"

Yolda put her hair down, and he covered her left eye with her blond hair. "Do I somewhat look like Hilda?" she teased the oblivious guy.

Oga thought for a moment that, yes, she look like Hilda, a lot. Heat rushed up to his face, making him red. He hasn't lose eye contact since Yolda is putting her hair down. As he look in her eyes, it was like he was looking at Hilda, that Hilda is in front of him, and he somewhat can't control his self. He became aggressive, as he pulled Yolda closer to him. He kissed her, enough to make Yolda weak. He laid her down his bed and placed himself on top of her. He was really being carried away by his emotions. He undressed his upper body. Yolda bit her lower lip and she was speechless by his manliness. His body up to the look in his eyes, was melting her away. Oga lowered his head and reached for Yolda's lips, they kissed each other deeply and tasted each other's mouth. It tastes sweet, Yolda thought. On the other hand, Oga was like a hungry man who needs to satisfy his urges for Hilda.

Hilda.

Hilda.

Hilda.

"Tatsumi…" Yolda murmured.

'Tatsumi?'

"…_and you, Tatsumi are the man who can do that…"_

Oga stopped. He stood up and he dressed himself. Yolda followed.

"Sorry, my bad…" Oga sighed.

"No, I'm the one who seduced you," Yolda replied. She fixed her hair."I thought we can continue love making, but I see that you can't get enough of Hilda… to think that you almost dirty me…" Yolda said while curling her hair.

"Sorry…"

"No, don't be. I'm just testing you," Yolda smirked.

"Looks like a scene of betrayal," Alaindelon said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Alaindelon!" the two jinxed in surprise.

"Seriously, Hilda nee- sama was suffering in the Demon World while you're enjoying yourself?" Lamia said as she came out of Alaindelon's body.

"Lamia, Dr. Forcas!"

"Here…" Lamia hand Oga a bottle filled with red liquid.

"Is this…"

"Yeah, the medicine to get their memories back," Lamia finished. Oga smirked.

"Seriously…"

* * *

After having the medicine, he hurriedly went to St. Ishiyama. As he opened the door of their class, everyone glanced at him.

"Oga…"

"Everyone, drink this stuff. It'll make your memories back," he placed the medicine in the table.

"Oi, what is that? Trying to kill us, freshman?" Kanzaki complained.

"Oga, what is that?" Furuichi wondered.

"It's the medicine to get their memories back."

Furuichi stood up. "Everyone, listen to what Oga has to say! It's the medicine to return your memories, for you to remember who stepped on you last time!"

Everyone in the class had their eyebrows met. "Who stepped on us? Who had the gall to challenge people from Ishiyama?" Himekawa thought to himself.

"Guess it can't be helped, we need to pay them back," Kanzaki stood.

"Looks like you fools had already realized it…" Oga said.

After that, everyone drank the medicine, and one by one their memories returned.

"So, that Akumano Academy had started a fight with us again huh?"

"They never learn…"

"Wait… Aoi nee-san isn't here, she didn't managed to drink…" Nene noticed, and the worst of all, there's no more medicine.

"Ow, crap!" Oga was seriously shocked. That does mean… shit!

* * *

"_I'll wait for you at the rooftop at 5…"_

'Is this a confession? Oga wrote me a letter! Wait, what should I do? Do I need to go? Maybe he has something to tell me! What is that?' Aoi's thoughts were flooding inside her head.

That afternoon, she came to the rooftop as what the letter had told her. And there she saw Oga, standing in front of her. The looks in his were serious.

"So, do you need to tell me something?" Aoi started.

"Actually yes… but don't misunderstand. I'm doing this to save them," Oga said, and he moved closer to Aoi. He grabbed her by her shoulders. Aoi was shocked.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?! Are you stupid?! Let me go!" Aoi was all red and stuttering.

Oga leaned forward, close enough to make the two kiss. But before that, Oga whispered something at Aoi that made her frozen. Oga kissed her. A drop of tear went running down Aoi's cheek. Oga let go. Aoi opened her eyes, determination was written all over her face.

"Akumano Academy… will pay," she said.

_**Flashback**_

"_There is no way in hell, that I will betray Hilda…" Oga said and she kissed Aoi._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**sorry for the wait..**

**honestly i want oga's words to Aoi be a secret, but my craziness told me not to!**

**well i hope you guys like it, even though yolda and tatsumi almost did it!**

**and because of that, hildaxoga will be extreme in the next chapters!**

**See you next chapter!**

**next chapter: i won't betray Hilda**


	4. I Won't Betray Hilda

**chapter 3! at last!**

**disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub!**

* * *

******I Won't Betray Hilda**

**Aoi's POV**

"I will never betray Hilda," I repeated Oga's words, as it echoes in my head. I was ready to take my 'forget-the-world' sleep, but I just can't. He just gave me nightmare, to think that he kissed me. Kissed me. I'm supposed to be happy, after all he did it to me, but no. I wanted to confront him, but my shyness and fear drained all the courage I had, just because of that words that crushed me. You're such an idiot, to think that I have these feelings for you!

"If Hilda was here, things will be a lot easier. Her disappearance just made my situation with him more complicated," I murmured to myself, and I found myself thinking of him, in this time of night. Thinking whether he is thinking of Hilda again, but that's no doubt. He is. Ever since they were gone, he forced us to remember them, hell. I choked him when he said he already has a family, that was shameful of me. To think that I cared for him the time that he wasn't able to move even the strand of his hair. Now I wonder, if he, too, doesn't remember? Will things be the same? Will he go for me? Hell, stop with my daydreaming already! He already sad it, said to my face before he locked lips with me that he like Hilda, he like Hilda! I have no more guts to face him. I didn't even manage to confess to him yet I'm this all afraid and coward. Damn it, Oga Tatsumi let me sleep! He must be sneezing non-stop for I have uttered his name a thousand times.

"That's funny!" I chuckled, which made a cute sound. Too funny that I almost forgot the reason why he did it to me in the first place. To restore my memories that was burnt to cinders and was scattered to four winds, and Oga, whom I like, gathered it all and pressed it to my lips. I was back to my senses but I never thought that I would be hurt like this. Wish I hadn't retrieved it.

"My, my… I have been too emotional… guess a good walk will do me better," I said, while wiping the tiny teardrops on edge of my eyes. I dressed, grabbed my sunglasses and I tiptoed outside. As I walked around, I noticed that the Milky Way is a sight to behold. Millions of stars were scattered in the deep blue night sky. The moon peeks from the clouds, as it passes through it. The cold breeze send chills to my spine, making my hair stands in a prickly manner. I walk continuously as I kept thinking about Oga. Thinking about how did I end up liking that brutal, airheaded delinquent. That's right, here in this park where we first met. With this outfit, I managed to know him. That was one hell of an acquaintance. Well enough of my memory lane down, the problem we face now is that how are we going to save Hilda-san and Beel-chan. He needs my help and Koma. I can't let him down. His trust is the only thing that I keep on holding on, the only thing that binds us. Yes, that's the only thing. No more, no less. No love thing. Just pure friendship and trust.

"Just friends…"I murmured my feelings through the freezing wind of the midnight. If fate is on my side, it will reach him. Then suddenly he will know these feelings that I just kept inside my heart. Kept inside my heart.

**Tatsumi's POV**

"I will never betray Hilda," is what I've said, but after all, I kissed her. I kissed Aoi Kunieda. But I don't have any other choice, Furuichi said that I'm her prince charming. I just need to test and see, and he's definitely right. She's my first. But it's not like that I hold some special feelings for her, I trust her and I know that she'll be useful and reliable in this plan with that little demon on her side. She and Tojo will be my best asset in this game. Asset, huh? It's like using her, I somewhat feel uneasy. She even cried before I kissed her. What was that for? Pissed because I stole her first kiss? Like I've said, I have no other choice.

"I'm sorry Kunieda…" I apologized to the air, as if it was going to reach her. Well that aside, because the problem we face now is that how in the hell would I save Hilda and Beel? I'm powerless, I admit it. Even though I can fight, all I can do is drain their stamina, after that I'll be killed.

"How…?" as I think about it, I'm becoming nostalgic. I miss Baby Beel's snoring at night, his tantrums, his wetting the bed. Hell, but I always get a hold of it, it makes me lonely for some reason. But what I really miss a lot, was that overbearing damn woman. Her frequent manipulations of my daily life that sometimes leads to trouble, her cunning smirks whenever I did something to laugh about.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. What the, she's the one to sneeze cause I remember her. I remember her last words… save Beel. I will save Beel, and her. I can't stand the fact that… no more nagging woman in the morning, evening, everyday. Hilda surely did manage to change my 'oh-so-boring' life in her own sarcastic way. It's a first but I have to admit it.

"I like Hilda…or rather more that that…" I whispered hoping for it to reach her. Damn it. I can't sleep.

"Maybe go to the roof." I stood up and climbed to the roof. This is my favorite spot at night. The starry sky makes me calm. I once brought Hilda here, and I know that's she's fascinated by it, too. I remember seeing her wonder at what she saw. A shooting star. She was thrilled, moved even. I said that she can wish everything she wants in that shooting star. She smirked.

"I don't need to wish for everything, cause everything I want is already here, at this time, right now," she gave me one of her rare smiles and nailed her attention to me, while Beel on the other had slept peacefully on her lap. Maybe that's the first time I started liking her. That time when she said it to me.

"A shooting star!" I exclaimed out of amazement. Now, I wish I could hear it one more time, or what I really want is for her to return. For them to return. I may sound like a kid by wishing on a wishing star, but desperation is desperation. I admit it, I can't get enough of her nagging, teasing and insulting, and this time, it make kinda lonely and I misses it a lot.

"How in hell…" I kept asking myself. I don't want beard-brain butting in, the least he could do is to train me. I want to gain power as soon as possible.

"Just wait, both of you… I'll get stronger and I'll come and get you out of hell…" I said and fished out of my pocket… Hilda's necklace, the one that Mrs. Iris gave her. That was so important to her.

"How in the world…" I looked at it and wondered how that thing got into my pockets without me knowing it. Well, I don't know and I don't care, because I'm going to give it back to her. I squeezed it and put in my pocket. I took a deep breath and then I jumped to the ground.

"I'll try to mollify these guilt have… a midnight stroll is my sweet escape," and then I went out of the gate and started walking randomly.

**Hilda's PoV**

"I will never betray Hilda," I thought of Oga saying things like these. Hell must be loose if he ever say it. I closed my eyes and thought about it. What if, he doesn't remember me anymore? What if his memories were burnt by Salamander too? Who'll save the Master? I had dedicated my whole life in serving Master Beelze. I can't forgive myself if something bad happened to him. The only thing that I can do is to wish and pray for the master's safety. If only I could escape from here. And still, I have to admit it, that I can't do anything under this circumstances. I have to believe in Oga, he's the only one who can save us. But if it is were important to that idiot. To think that he always ditched the Young Master. But I remembered something. The first time I was abducted, he came all his way to where I am and shouted back at me.

"I'm here to rescue you, you dumbass! So shut up and wait for me!" as it echoed in my mind, my hopes of rescuing us…got higher. I want to live. I want to stay by his side for more. That idiot maybe a total idiot, but I'm used to him being by my side. I can't deny that I'm extremely attached to that ruthless bastard.

"Look at me, I shouldn't miss him more than the Master…" I didn't notice that a single tear ran down my face,"… but why is it?" I cried. I really missed his stupidity, his snoring at night, everything about him. Because of that I can conclude that, that idiot has some good points too. I don't want to go as far as thinking that he already forgotten the two of us. To think that it's almost a miracle that he survived. Well, in the first place, is he still alive? What if he died right of the bat? That end things now. We will die here. No human can display the Master's power beside him. Most of all, no one can make me feel like this, the way he does. Even though I have this demon inside of me, I somehow can manage to become and return to my true self, that I'm not just some tool or catalyst for this demon inside of me.

"Please Oga Tatsumi… save us…" I know it's too much for him for me to put all the responsibilities on his shoulders, but that's if we are important to that idiot. There are lots of things I still wanted to do with him, many words I haven't told him.

"Don't worry, he will never betray you," a voice said appearing out of nowhere. I looked around, and I found my sister, Yolda, who's staring at me.

"Yolda!"

"He said it, he's preparing to invade the Demon World. What an idiot, I'm so jealous," Yolda muttered.

"What? How did you get here?" I asked. I doubt she'll answer.

"Don't you remember? I'm a dimensional demon. I can go everywhere I want." That made sense.

"What do you mean by Oga won't betray me?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said he's going to invade this world."

My eyes widened in surprise. Oga is still alive. At least one of the thorns in my heart has been removed. I'm relieved.

"Did you come here just to say that?"

"That's the only thing that I can do for now, I can't match this room's demonic powers. For that I'll let your prince charming do his job…"

"Yolda…"

"Now then it's about time for me to leave…"

"Wait up!"

"What?"

"Will you please… search for my Master?" I pleaded sincerely. Yolda smirked.

"Of course, I owe you one," and with that Yolda disappeared. I'm happy to hear it, Oga's coming…"

* * *

"Just wait for me, Hilda!" Oga clenched his fist as a sign of determination. He was out there, somewhere in Ishiyama. He just kept on walking and walking to tire him and eventually make him sleep. From a distant, Oga saw a woman's silhouette, just standing and staring up above the starry sky. He wondered what does a girl doing in that time of night, in an eerie place of the park. He walked closer.

"O-o-o-o-o-oga?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh… I think I saw you before…" Oga stared closely at the girl.

'What the hell is he doing in here anyway? Luckily I'm in my different outfit and he hadn't noticed yet.'

"Oh! You're that girl! Aoi Kunie! It's been a while, isn't it?" Oga exclaimed as he solved the puzzle that has been confused him.

"Yeah! You're right! Ahahahahahahaha…" Aoi laughed like she was forced to. She still feels uncomfortable and uneasy having Oga around after that shocking kiss. But what's really confusing her is that what does Oga doing there in that time of the night. Are they thinking the same thing about going out to the park in the middle of their sleepless night?

"So, what are you doing here? It's midnight you know, it's dangerous," Oga gave her a little warning. Aoi looked at him.

"It's because… some idiot made me sleepless…" Aoi sighed.

"Eh… is that so? So, how's Kunieda?"

Aoi blushed extremely after hearing Oga's words. A simple sentence that made her feel that Oga is thinking about her.

"W-w-w-w-why f-f-fine of course!" she stuttered while waving her hands sideways. "H-h-h-how about you? It seems like you're not with Beel-chan—" she paused. 'Aoi you idiot! Why bring that subject now?' she knocked her head for many times. Oga didn't mind, instead he smirked.

"They were mad at me that's why they left me," he said while smiling. "But I won't let them leave me right? After all they are my family, they are my life," he finished.

Aoi was stupefied. My life, she repeated. It was like a stabbing pain shot through her heart.

"Looks like, you really love your wife and kid…" she murmured. She stood up and glanced at the sky.

"Huh?"

"I can't let you down, can I?" Aoi's voice trembled as her tears ran down her face. Nothing hurts more than confessing you love someone in front of the person who loves you too. "Looks like I lost here," she turned around and stared at him. Oga looked at her.

"What are you talking about? I can't understand you," Oga was so confused.

Aoi removed her glasses and untied her hair. Oga's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kunieda! You're really…"

"That's right… I'm Aoi Kunieda. Sorry for tricking you the whole time. I just can't find the right time to tell you. I'm afraid that you'll change the way you treat me the way you treat me as Aoi Kunie. But now that I already lost, I hope I still have a place in your heart as a friend…" and she smiled, even though she's breaking inside. Oga was silenced.

"A place in my heart… yeah… of course… Aoi," Oga smirked.

Aoi gulped. 'Eh? Did he just called me by my first name?'

"What's wrong, Aoi?"

"I-i-i-idiot! Don't call me by my first name just like that!" and she blushed in extreme embarrassment.

"Don't you like it?" Oga teased.

"MM! Well… if you want to call me like that, then it's fine…"

"Now then… how about going home? It's already late," Oga suggested.

"Mm…" Aoi nodded.

Oga walked Aoi home. But one last thing before they parted apart:

"Prepare yourself Oga, just plain physical strength ain't gonna cut it. You should train more… we're talking about demons here, not just some delinquents. Be ready for it…"

"Ah…thanks for the reminder, Aoi…"

"Do your best… Tatsumi…" and she left.

Oga was left alone. Tatsumi… Hilda is the only girl that was calling him in that name…

* * *

**sorry sorry sorry for the long long long wait!**

**sorry!**

**i was so busy at the time being...**

**well, that aside cause i finally uploaded!**

**banzai! **

**next chapter: To: Decapitation Island**

**see you next chapter!**


End file.
